


Man of Your Dreams

by FlitShadowflame



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Riding Crops, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14614.html?thread=57479702#t57479702">kink meme prompt</a>, asking for Master!Solas, Slave!Dorian roleplay</p><p>I hope this is remotely like what OP wanted.  Turned rather darker than I had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Solas still looks at Dorian and sees the impertinent, arrogant arsehole Dorian presents himself as.

But like this, he can't possibly forget the truths he knows about Dorian. Not with the Altus on his knees, devotedly sucking Solas' cock.

Slavery has appalled and offended Solas for almost his entire life, but it's different like this, for them. Dorian can go, if he chooses, for one. Solas will not hurt him or discipline him for leaving. He will not let Dorian go without a fight - but it would not be a battle, just him and his pet, and asking for a chance to do better by him. Perhaps most important, though, is that Solas cannot and would not "sell" his slave to anyone else.

Dorian chooses the words, acknowledging he shouldn't like them but confessing he does anyway. He had begun conceding his long-held, deeply ingrained beliefs about slavery, and had begun to defer to Solas in an...alarming number of situations, before they had a proper conversation about where their "understanding" was going.

_"My entire life has been hypocrisy after inconsistency. My parents told me for ten years that I was superior to other Alti and then were angry when that attitude and the resulting fights got me tossed from Circle to Circle. I was taught pride but rebuked for showing it. The rules changed daily, sometimes - what Father would tolerate and what he would punish were often indistinguishable to me. I - I need better rules. Or, ones that don't change without warning. I need someone to keep me honest, with myself and with others. I think you'd be good at it. And you've already seen more of me than I tend to share, so I suppose I...trust you."_

And Solas has built on that trust, inch by inch. When their trysts began, Dorian hardly ever waited long enough to disrobe fully. Now?

Now his pet Altus kneels, naked but for a thin leather collar and the leash Solas holds him still with. Dorian sucks him down almost meditatively. It clears his head, or so he has told Solas. Just complex enough that his mind doesn't wander, while still being enjoyable, physically engaging.

_"Sucking cock is one of many sex acts seen as 'womanly' and therefore shameful, in Tevinter. Most men won't do more than stroke another off, fuck thighs if there's only a minor status difference, perhaps frottage in urgent situations. Penetrative sex was only to be performed on women or slaves."_

_"Is that why? Being my slave makes it acceptable, by your social mores?"_

_"It's...part of it," Dorian had admitted, not that day but on a later one. "The things I've been called by men who were perfectly willing to spend on me in alcoves and closets - suffice to say, 'slave' was the one I found least offensive."_

_"Men like that deserve to die alone," Solas had muttered._

_"I always felt like...if someone liked me enough to stay, to desire me when I wasn't present, then I should like that man to know who I really was, what I really liked. To know that I would belong to him, if he wanted me. I don't really know a better way to put it."_

And so Dorian belongs to Solas, in this private way and even in public, less overtly. Dorian sits at Solas' left. He gets Solas food when they eat together. He wears the collar Solas gave him at all times, and he wears other things Solas has given him, too.

The plug - small, comfortable, meant for long-term use - goes in whenever they are separated by missions, lest Dorian's muscles forget how to take Solas' cock. The cage - an ornate little trap for Dorian's cock, one with a magical seal specifically immune to _him_ \- is present whenever Solas is not, removable only by his hand unless Dorian were fool enough to try and get another mage to help him. But his Altus is proud, and he has no idea how good Solas' sense of smell is.

Dorian does not stray. He supplied and volunteered the cage himself, and Solas can guess the sordid history of the device as easily as he can get Dorian to kneel.

They need not discuss it.

For very long separations, Dorian has a specially designed toy to stimulate his prostate until he comes, despite the presence of the cage. Solas had watched him use it, the first few tries, gently correcting Dorian's grip or his angle, reminding him that a beast must be milked lest it grow full and surly. It makes Dorian moan, to hear such talk, even moreso when Solas insists he use a specific chamberpot for his spend, which he may clean only immediately before he fills it again.

_"I want to have proof that you were being a good boy for me," Solas explained, and Dorian's moaning dissolved into please - "Fuck me, Master, please, I'll be your good slave, anything for you, for your cock, Master **please**."_

_"Good boy," Solas smiled, then and now._

"How long has it been since I removed your cage last, pet?"

"Two days and thirteen hours, Master," is Dorian's prompt reply.

"And you've milked yourself each night and morning, yes?"

"Yes, Master."

"Hm. Alright, pet. If you finish first, it will be five days for you to wait. If you don't even try, you will be punished. But if you can wait for my word, then I'll fuck you after. I might even let you come again. Now...I want to see an honest effort from you, boy. Don't disappoint me." Solas releases the latch on the cock cage and Dorian mewls, trying to chase the warmth of Solas' palm.

Dorian shuffles closer, one hand darting to his lap even as he prepares to swallow Solas entirely, but a bare, hard-calloused foot covers his cock first. Dorian stiffens, sucking in a hard breath.

"Hold your left wrist behind your back. I don't want you touching yourself. This little prick is _mine_ ," Solas says firmly, stroking Dorian with the arch of his foot, where his pale skin is cracked and dry but smoother, at least, than the heel or toes.

"Yes, Master," Dorian gulps. "May I begin, ser?" His hips jerk helplessly as he tries to rub against the press on his erection. Dorian's dark skin flushes.

"Don't keep me waiting, boy."

Dorian is a joy to watch, all nubile and sensuous. He dances for Solas in the little room, and his tongue is constantly moving.

"My pet is such a good little cocksucker," Solas purrs. Slipping two fingers into the collar, he pulls it taut, makes Dorian gasp for air but his good little pet doesn't stop his hips or his mouth. Solas waits more than a full minute, then leans more weight and force on Dorian's cock, until the Tevinter squeals in pain.

"Could you come just from this? My foot grinding into you? Should I have worn some boots for the occasion? Or do you want me to hurt you more, Dorian? You can just ask for these things, you know," Solas teases.

Dorian shivers, pinned in place. His mouth waters as he tries to stretch his neck, tries so hard to suck down more of Solas' lovely cock. The elf's words take a while to register.

"Master, please let me suck you, I love your cock, I - I don't care about coming but please, I need to taste you," Dorian begs, and Solas sighs as though yielding is a terrible burden for him. He releases the collar and Dorian immediately swallows him down to the root. Solas plays with his hair, rubs his foot idly against Dorian's cock, takes in his shivers of delight.

"Tevinter was a terrible place for a sweet little cockslut like you," Solas says. "There's nothing at all wrong with you, pet. You just happen to feel most comfortable like this, on your knees, pleasing a man you respect, someone who cares for you. So many men disappointed you, lost your admiration - your father, your mentor, your fickle lovers. They didn't deserve your trust, your father, or your adoration. I will take care of my little slave, I swear that to you. And I will swear it again and again, as often as it takes for you to believe me. Part of you is still waiting for the rules to change, pet, but you'll see. You are mine, always mine, whether we are together or apart. And I will not be parted from you, sweetling," Solas murmurs, his voice turning a touch darker as he contemplates his plans for the future, for _their_ future.

Once, he had looked at the world and seen little (perhaps nothing) worth saving. Now...

Dorian's feverish desire to improve Tevinter is touching, but ultimately unworkable, unnecessary, and would require separation. Solas will not allow it. The elves will break their chains, and the Tevinter Dorian loves will cease to be. Solas will make his own kingdom, his own empire, from its ashes, and he will force Orlais and the Marches and everyone else to accept it.

Elves would not be subjugated again. Not _his_ people. But there are humans worth offering second chances, he knows that now. He will start his revolution where Dorian has been planning his own, and then his pet Altus will have nothing to tear him from Solas. Not his worthless family, his fair-weather friends, or his erstwhile, inadequate lovers.

He belongs with Solas. He will _stay_ with Solas. Solas will take away any reason he might have to leave.

What could possibly go wrong?

Dorian manages to get them both off almost simultaneously, and Solas has to laugh at his greedy little pet. "You want a _specific_ punishment before I fuck you, little slut?"

Dorian nods, his skin glistening with sweat. "Please, Master, the crop felt so good last time, so good..."

Solas chuckles, stands, and leads a crawling Dorian to the small footlocker of sex toys. He selects the most flexible of the crops, because this time will be much more intense for Dorian, and Solas never wants to hurt him - not truly.

His pet looks so good sprawled over the table, and Solas takes his time tying Dorian in place, legs spread so far apart that Dorian can only touch ground with his tiptoes, arms tightly bound to different table legs to keep him from trying any of his little escaping tricks. The position leaves Dorian's hole and his genitals fully exposed, just as Solas wants them.

But he starts mildly, smacking Dorian's thighs scarcely hard enough to mark him for more than a fleeting moment. As he moves to Dorian's inner thighs, his swing is limited but his targets are more sensitive. Dorian cries out when a blow lands close enough to brush his sac or his cock, but he also gets harder and harder with every strike.

Whipping him directly on his most delicate parts makes Dorian scream and nearly come on himself. Solas does this sparingly (every five to ten strikes, no more).

Best of all, though, is removing the plug and really beating on Dorian's ass, his little hole most especially. He can't even scream, but he does beg for more whenever Solas stops, even as he mumbles in Tevene and Trade to himself, commenting on how hot it feels, his need, and Solas' ownership of him.

Solas teases only briefly after that - he slicks the crop's handle and pushes it deep into Dorian, amused by the human's pleading, "Nono, more, I was a good boy, Master please, wasn't I good? Please I want your cock, please, fuck me raw, Master."

"Yes, you were a good boy," Solas smiles. "You'll get what you want." He replaces the crop with his erection and Dorian makes the most exquisite noises of pain as Solas brushes against (or slams directly into) his tenderized skin. He lets Dorian come, fucks him through it mercilessly, mechanically, keeps going wretchedly slowly until Dorian is babbling incoherently in Tevene. Only when he spills does his pet relax his feverish mutters, collapse against the table as though he's run for miles. "Good boy," Solas repeats, his tone soothing. He slips Dorian's plug back in gently, but the punishment left its marks. Dorian whimpers. "Shhh, you're a good boy, Dorian, you did so well."

Dorian sighs happily. Solas unties him, slow and gentle and murmuring to him all the while, praising his sweet little pet, inwardly imagining the exquisite pain Dorian will feel whenever he tries to sit down for the next several days, perhaps a week or more. When Dorian is bare of the ropes, but still unmoving, Solas smooths an elfroot salve over the worst of the welts. This elicits coos and sighs of pleasure from Dorian's otherwise unresponsive body.

"Yes, you did very well, such a good boy," Solas purrs, kissing the back of Dorian's neck, just below the collar. "Time to get up." He helps Dorian stand, helps him dress, walks him to his rooms, ever the gentleman. Tomorrow he might even bring his pet some breakfast in bed.

Tonight, he has plans for their dreams. Dorian sleeps hard after a thorough punishment; he'll be more present in the Fade as a result. There are so many more interesting things that Solas can do to his pet in the Fade. Different shapes they can take. Pleasure that can be had from things impossible on the other side of the veil.

Dorian gains strength and purpose from their sessions in reality. Solas enjoys them, too, but it's the things they do in dreams that really please him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HERD U SINNERS WANTED FADESEXXXXXX

Often, Dorian dreams he is a dark-skinned elf with long black hair and a female body. Dorian doesn't usually remember these dreams; when he does, he chalks it up to his mind wanting to be everything Solas might desire.

He has not yet found a way to rationalize why Solas has two cocks in such dreams...except, perhaps, that he has no idea what it feels like to be fucked as a woman, so perhaps his subconscious just...doubles the feeling of penetration? His breasts are heavy despite their relatively small size, and oh, Solas tortues them so pleasantly, twisting his nipples, squeezing the mounds of flesh with alternating harsh and gentle touches.

Those are good dreams, even if Dorian tries to forget them, forget that he's not what Solas would usually choose.

The wolf is a nightmare, no matter how much Dorian comes on the beast's cock. He thinks it's a Desire demon with some kind of fixation, but it never tries to harm him beyond the humiliation of fucking him, knotting him, and filling him with so much come he feels swollen, bloated with seed. The wolf bites, but it doesn't hurt. It claws but leaves no marks. Mostly it delights in Dorian's flesh, and he lets it because he knows a battle he can't win. The wolf - whatever demon it is - emanates raw power, the likes of which Dorian can barely imagine. Its many red eyes demand his submission and receive it, because Tranquility does not appeal to Dorian.

Some of the dreams of Solas - or the demons and spirits who take his form, Dorian corrects himself - start out pleasant and normal enough. Dorian will be kneeling, worshipping Solas' cock, his feet, his hands, rutting on whatever Solas asks him to rut on. Sometimes Solas comes more than normal, in volume or in frequency or both. Sometimes Dorian is punished more violently, or fucked bowlegged, or impaled on various toys until he feels like he's being torn apart.

Sometimes the leash and collar are only part of Dorian's costume for Solas. His ears go long and furry, a tail grows at the base of his spine, and he walks on all fours because standing is tiresome, not just because he know he looks sexy when he crawls. Solas pets his hair and Dorian pants for more, eager as ever for positive touch. Sucking Solas' cock while the elf scratches behind the strange, canine ears is like seeing Andraste.

There is one more scenario that Dorian can't rightly explain, but he blames half-forgotten propaganda mixed with fragments of erotica from Elvhenan. He's not sure if what he dreams up has ever existed, but it does a damn good job of pleasuring him regardless.

Solas always straps him in slowly and lovingly, tightens the soft leather restraints. Stretches Dorian open with various rods and probes. Fits a different sort of cage to Dorian's cock, clips clamps on his nipples, and weaves a net of delicate chain to tie each piece to the strange apparatus that Dorian lies on.

Near last is the phallus that Solas guides into Dorian's mouth, a leather cover stitched tightly in place over an unforgiving metal core. An identical device is the final piece, penetrating Dorian's stretched, lubed entrance.

He quivers slightly with mingled excitement and dread. Then the wet suckling starts on his cock, and his hips jerk, pulling the chains taut. They yank on his nipples and he cries out into the gag, head thrashing against more restraints, which pull at levers and gears and mechanisms he can't see. The fake cock in his ass stutters forward, and he bucks, fucking himself on it, as it recedes and the rod in his mouth nearly chokes him.

It takes a good deal of floundering before he finds a mostly pleasant rhythm. It's driven by the suckling device that he tries frantically to fuck deeper, fruitlessly seeking more contact with a pale, shallow fakery of a mouth.

Solas watches, touches gently here, whips him with a crop there, then tugs on the chains attached to his nipples. He comments, sweet and deriding and perfectly degrading, and Dorian begs wordlessly.

"Such a good little slut," Solas sighs, petting his hair. "So perfect. Look how much you love the machine - any big, thick cock is good enough, isn't it? But you know no one, not even this lovely thing, will ever fuck you quite like I do. No one will ever _love_ you like I do, Dorian. No one. My slutty little boy needs his Master, doesn't he? Not just any beastly overlord, but your real master, _me_."

The words are the hardest part of this dream, because Dorian aches to hear them in reality. He desperately craves Solas' love, no matter how twisted its form might take.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, Solas' idea of a good time in Fadesex includes things like bestiality, wearing two cocks and fucking Dorian in both his ass and a dreamed-up vagina, cum-inflation and knotting, breeding Dorian, extensive bukkake, and other things that Dorian thinks are nightmares brought on by demons because he can't even imagine such kinkiness.


End file.
